


Spies and BDSM

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: Julian is supposed to be planning his wedding with Garak but is lost in his spy story. Can he make it up to Garak?
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 5





	Spies and BDSM

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 22.01.2021

Night had fallen fast over London. Secret agent Patrick Merriweather was hiding in the shadows, waiting for information about his next assignment.

“Come in Agent Merriweather,” a voice sounded suddenly.

“Merriweather here,” Patrick replied, speaking into his watch.

“Intelligence has revealed the criminal mastermind Falcon is currently on the move towards The Tower of London. You need to move fast if you intend to stop him. We've put extra agents on standby until you are able to get there, HQ out,” the voice vanished.

Patrick smirked. His life long ambition was to catch Falcon and give him the justice he deserved. His location was Wandsworth Bridge, it was quite a distance away from The Tower of London. He knew the quickest way to get to his destination would be to travel up the River Thames, get off at Tower Bridge and proceed by foot. 

He tapped his watch, below the bridge a speed boat appeared. He climbed on top of the bridge and jumped into the boat below. He pressed a few buttons and the engine roared into life, echoing off the bridge. He pushed the accelerator forward and the speed boat surged up The Thames towards Tower Bridge. Lights and surrounding scenery streaked past, everything in the distance had become a streaky blur. 

As he was travelling so fast, the air rushing past his face, made his eyes sting, but he was too focused on his mission to let his stinging eyes distract him. He also thought about his girlfriend Lana who he'd promised to return to after the mission was over.

He arrived at Tower Bridge. He docked the speedboat, swiftly jumped onto the walkway and very slowly walked up the steps to the bridge. His heart skipped a beat when he reached the top of the stairs to find Falcon tightly gripping Lana, surrounded by his henchmen, pointing their guns at him.

“It’s about time you showed. I was getting a little bored listening to your girlfriend bitching and whining about how much she hates me,” grunted Falcon.

Listening to Falcon made Patrick’s fists tighten and his innards boil. He had to be careful, if he made a rash decision it could jeopardise the mission and endanger him and Lana.

What in the world am I going to do? Think fast Patrick, come on you know you can do this, think!

He remembered that he had a flash grenade left and used it to his full advantage.

“Lana! I love you with your shades on!” yelled Patrick.

She took a moment to realise what he was talking about. She stomped on Falcon’s foot, which caused him to tumble. She reached into her pocket, pulled out the sunglasses and placed them on. A few seconds later a horrendous bright light flashed followed by blood curdling screams. Patrick had managed to distract Falcon and his men enough to release the grenade without them noticing.

“Garak to Julian,” a voice came over the communicator.

“Computer freeze program, what is it Garak?” Julian replied.

“Well I’m just wondering why you're not back yet? You were supposed to be back half an hour ago to help start planning our wedding and you’re not here to help,” Garak responded in a grumpy tone.

“Oh shit! I completely forgot. Right I'll be back as soon as possible, computer end program,” Julian panicked, he knew he was in trouble with Garak.

The scene disappeared revealing the holosuit, Chief O’Brien and Ezri Dax.

“Bloody hell Julian, sounds like you're in the dog house. You'd better get a shift on and sort things out with Garak. Also can I not play Falcon any more? I’m sick of being the bad guy. At least let me be the hero for once.” O’Brien pleaded.

Ezri smiled and agreed with O'Brien, they could always continue with the spy adventure another night.

“Goodbye, see you both soon. Miles the answer to that is still no,” Julian shouted as he sped out of the door.

Julian sprinted back to his quarters, so Garak wasn't waiting. It didn’t take long for him to go back. As he entered the room he could see PADD’s lying on the coffee table, as well as two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. Garak was sat on the sofa, arms folded, tapping his foot.

“Ah so you finally decided to show up, I see that you were swept away in your spy story again,” there was an air of disappointment in Garak’s voice.

“I'm so sorry Garak, can I please make it up to you some how?” Julian asked apologetically.

Garak stood up, a fire had been lit inside of him. He slowly walked over to Julian, grabbed his hand and demanded.

“You'll come with me, I believe it's time for your punishment.”

Julian knew what was coming. He was going to be Garak’s bitch and be completely dominated by him. He loved being submissive to Garak, it aroused him so much the front of his trousers started to bulge. Garak dragged him into the bedroom, it'd been set up ready for Garak to perform his punishment. There were whips and spanking paddles lying on the bed and a big wooden frame with hooks loomed in front of the bed.

“You will address me as Master and nothing else, understand? Do I make myself clear?” Garak demanded.

“Yes Master,” replied Julian.

“Good. It’s time for you to get ready for me,” Garak muttered.

He walked over to the shelves, picked up a gag and wrist and ankle cuff restraints. He placed them in front of Julian and started to remove his clothes piece by piece, until Julian was completely naked. Garak placed the cuffs on Julian. 

“I think I prefer you silent, you'll wear this gag.” He sneered.

He picked up the gag, placed it into Julian’s mouth and tightened the strap.

“Now I want you to strip me off and at the same time pleasure me all over,” he demanded.

Julian didn’t hesitate and started to remove Garak’s clothes, revealing his swollen cock. He also caressed Garak all over his body, starting from the top and slowly worked his way down.

“Good Slave, now your punishment shall begin. I want you to walk over to the frame so I can restrain you and spank you for your insolence,” he explained.

Julian walked over to the frame and placed himself inside of it. Garak attached his wrists to the top and his feet to the bottom. He stood completely still, only his cock moved slightly from being so aroused. Garak hovered his hand over the whips and paddles. His hand stopped over the riding crop, picked it up and murmured into Julian’s ear.

“You'll have a minimum of twenty lashings for your behaviour tonight. I'll then decide, if you deserve more. Don’t think that I'll go lightly on you. You're a bad boy and need punishing.”

Julian nodded, he understood his master’s requirements.

Oh Garak, I 'm ready for your punishment, please beat me. It turns me on so much.

Garak was deadly serious when he said that he wasn’t going lightly. The sound of the crop hitting Julian’s arse cheeks landed with an almighty crack, which echoed throughout the room. The next nineteen followed with the same brute force as the first. 

Each blow to his arse made him feel more aroused, as each blow passed. He wanted Garak to perform more of the beatings. The final blow had been dealt; Garak stopped, placed his hand onto Julian’s arse and stroked it. He moved around to the front to face Julian. 

“You've performed well slave, you've a beautiful set of crimson cheeks, however, I believe that you are ready to have me use the paddle on your glowing ass.” Garak complimented.

Julian was very excited, the paddle that Garak has chosen was his personal favourite. It had metal studs in and could deal a good hard blow.

“You'll now receive your next twenty lashings,” Garak mentioned.

He walked behind Julian and took his first swing at his arse. The crack from the noise of the paddle reverberated around the room. Julian was in a euphoric state, oh how he wanted to cum, but knew that he needed to try and save himself. Garak made the next nineteen blows even harder than before. Julian desperately trying to hold back from releasing his hot sticky load.

“You did excellent Slave, I'll now remove your restraints and your gag,” explained Garak.

Garak reached up, unhooked the top restraints, bent down and unhooked the bottom ones. He then removed the cuffs from Julian’s ankles and wrist and the gag from his mouth.

“Are you alright, are you ready to continue onwards?” asked Garak, concerned about Julian’s welfare.

“I'm fine Master. Thank you for the excellent beatings. I do love it when you use the studded paddle,” murmured Julian.

“Good, now I want you on your knees, ready to deep throat my cock and drink my cum,” ordered Garak

He knelt down in front of Garak, placed his hand behind his back and let him take control. Garak stepped forward, placed his throbbing cock inside of his mouth and very gently thrust deep inside of Julian’s throat. Garak placed his hands on the back of his head and thrust harder and faster. Garak started to moan. He could feel the sensation riding from his balls to the tip, making his cock twitch with delight. He released hard into the back of Julian's mouth. He could feel the warm sticky ooze flowing down the back of his throat.

“Wow Slave that was a huge load that you took for me. Now don’t think I haven’t noticed your beautiful hard cock needing some attention, how would you like to proceed?” Garak complimented and smiled at the same time.

“Well I needed to give my Master some great pleasure. Please let me pleasure you even further by fucking you from behind,” Julian begged.

Garak removed the whips and paddles from the bed and positioned himself ready for Julian to penetrate him. He grabbed the lube, placed some on his cock and some on his hole. He carefully placed his cock inside of Garak and thrust hard and fast. Julian wanted to cum so desperately. He managed to hold back, but couldn't resist. He and Garak moaned loud from all the pleasure, when Julian came, he didn’t notice that some of his cum had escaped onto him as well.

“Slave, quickly onto your back. I want to cum all over you,” Garak asked desperately.

“Yes Master, but why don’t you let me do the work. Come and sit on my hips so that I can make you cum,” he suggested.

Slightly surprised, Garak agreed. He placed himself on Julian’s hips, passed him the lube and let Julian work his magic. He squeezed the lube onto his hand, then placed some of it on Garak’s cock. He rubbed his hand along the shaft. Julian quickly gained speed and tightened his grip. Garak moaned louder as Julian hit all of the sensual spots.

“Please don’t stop, I'm so close now. I….. I…… I’m cumming!” screamed Garak.

Julian pleasured him well, when Garak came, most of it landed on Julian’s face, some landed on the pillow behind.

Garak flopped down next to him. It took a moment for either of them to speak. He rolled onto his side facing Julian.

“I hope I wasn’t too harsh with the spanking. I'm amazed that you took so many hits without even flinching,” Garak purred.

“You were fine. Honestly if I couldn’t cope with it, I'd have used our safe word. This is what I love so much about you. Yes I love it when you dominate me, but at the same time you show so much love and compassion.” Julian replied.

Julian rolled onto his side, kissed and wrapped his arms around him. Garak placed his arms around Julian and joined in with the kiss. Both of them shortly after fell asleep in one another arms. They were content and happy. The love and affection that they showed each other meant that they'd survive even some of the biggest blips.


End file.
